


Best Friends

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers on shore leave. Things could be so easy, couldn't they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I actually DIDN'T know about Brokeback Mountain when I wrote this.

 

_Hold, hold me for a while_

_I know this won't last forever_

_So hold, hold me tonight_

_Before the morning takes you away._

**(Rednex, "Hold Me For A While")**

 

 

 

 

"We shouldn't be here, Jack."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why," Picard replied. "It's not right. You had to lie to Beverly."  
  
"Actually no. I simply told her that you and I would spend some time together here in the mountains while we're on shore leave on Earth."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't tell her that we'd share a tent."  
  
"What's so bad about that? I rather like the idea."  
  
"Please, Jack. I'm serious about this. It's wrong."  
  
"You could have said no when I asked you if you wanted to join me," Jack remarked.  
  
"I know. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come with you."  
  
"If you had said no, Beverly would've gotten suspicious. We're supposed to be best friends, remember?"  
  
Picard said nothing.  
  
Jack looked at his troubled lover and then quickly took his hand. "I'll tell her, Jean-Luc. I promise."  
  
Picard returned the gaze, his eyes filled with sadness. "Please, don't. I don't want you to leave Beverly for me."  
  
Jack slowly pulled him into his arms and Picard didn't have the strength to push him away. He loved this man so very much, it was almost frightening.  
  
"I want to be with _you_ , Jean-Luc. I _will_ tell Beverly."  
  
"No -"  
  
"Ssh," Jack whispered. "No more 'no' tonight." He gently ran his fingertips over Picard's cheek and then briefly kissed his lips. "Let's go. The tent is waiting."  
  
Picard sighed inwardly - he wanted to yell at Jack for being so foolish, so careless, so selfish... but there was _one_ thing he wanted more than all that: To follow Jack into the tent.  
  
Which was exactly what he did.


End file.
